One example of such a blade is a scraper blade used in the manufacture of paper. A process for manufacturing paper includes passing a wet fibrous material in sheet form over a series of rolls. During this process the water is allowed to drain off, and the fibrous material is heated to assist the drying process. The paper becomes progressively drier during its passage over the rolls, and at the final stages of the process the finished paper is wound onto a roll ready for delivery.
During the earlier stages of the process there is a tendency for damp fibres to come away from the sheet material and for the fibrous material, and other materials used in the process, such as china clay or titanium, to adhere as debris to the rolls. During the later stages of the process when the fibrous material is dry, protruding fibres are removed from the surface of the fibrous material when this material is in contact with heated rolls. This debris causes irregularities in the otherwise smooth cylindrical surface of the rolls. These irregularities are liable to impede the smooth progress of the sheet material over the roll or to damage the material during its passage over the rolls. This problem also arises in the manufacture of other sheet and film materials, such as for example textiles, in which debris on conveyor rolls or cylinders will affect adversely the product being manufactured.
It has previously been proposed to remove the debris by means of a scraper blade mounted at a suitable angle to the roll surface.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.